Reinkarnasi Sang Sennin
by haruto no ryuu sho
Summary: Naruto anak yang dianggaplemah dan tidak berguna ole warga konoha dan teman-temannya ternyata memiliki kekuatan besar dan memiliki doujutsu yang lebih kuat dari rinnengan dan dilatih oleh bijuu terkuat(bego bikin summari)
1. Chapter 1

Perkenalan tokoh,

Naruto pov:

Perkenalkan namakuuzumaki naruto aku tigal disebuah apartemen yang dibelikan oleh hokage jii-san dan umurku sekarang tepat 7 tahun hari ini pasti kalian bertanya mengapa pada saat hari ulang tahunku aku malah bersembunyi di tengah hutan karena hari ini adalah hari mana kyuubi dikalahkan oleh yondaime hokage atau tou-sanku pasti kalian berfkr kehidupanku bahagia karna memiliki tou-san seorang hokage tapi kenyataannya tidak karena tou-sanku sudah meninggal dan lebih buruknya kyuubi disegel dalam diriku ku.

Pada saat ini aku sedang berlatih dengan kyuubi atau kalian bisa memanggi;l kurama dia adalah teman satu-satunya karena aku telah dianggap monster oleh para penduduk dan akumengetaui semua ini saat aku berumur 5tahun saat pertama aku bertemu dengan kurama nii,oh ya aku sekaang telanh menganggap kyuubi sebagai nii-sanku yang tak pernah kumiliki.

Naruto pov end

Kurama:"**Hai gaki apa yan sedang kau pikirkan dari tadi melamun sekarang kita sedang latihan".**Sambil menyerang naruto dengan sekarang berada didala tubuh bunshin naruto

"Aku sedang mengingat pertemuan pertama kita kurama nii"ucap seorang bocah dengan rambuk pirang mata biru bagaikn langit tanpa awan dan 3goresan dimasing-masing masing pipinyaA.K.A uzumaki naruto "**jangan lengah gaki"**ucap kurama sambal menyerang naruto dengan taijutsu milik kurama .Kuramamenendang Naruto dari samping tapi masih dapat dihindari olehya dan diusul oleh pukulan tek diwajah dan Naruto tidak dapatmenhindari dan jatuh terseret sejauh 2meter"**sudah kubilang buka kau jangan lengah baiklah kita istirahat 5menit"**ucap Kurama dengan santainya setelah memukulwajah Naruto"ugh'mukakusakit kurama nii bantu aku berdiri dong" ucap Naruto"**Dasar cengeng baru sgitu saja sakit"**sambil berjalan kearah naruto dan membantunya berdiri.

Naruto pov,

Aku berdiri dan pergi bersandar dibawahpohonbersama kurama nii"kurama nii nantio kita latihan apa lagi"tanyaku"**kita akan melatih sharinganmu Naruto"**jawab kurama nii oh,ya aku membangkitkan sharingan saat berumur 6tahun aku tidak tahu kenpa aku bias embangkitkan sharingan tapi kata kurama nii sepertinya kakekku adalahseorang uchiha dan sejak saat itu aku menjadi bersemanga berlatih bersama kurama nii untukmelindungi orang-orang yang kusayangi dan melindungi desa walaupun aku diperlakukan sebagai monster oleh penduduk tapi aku tidak ingin membenci metreka karene kebencian adalah sebuah kutukan bagi manusia jadi aku tidak ingin masuk kadalam kutukan kebencian yangmenyebabkan pertumpahan darah dank arena topu-sanku melindungi desa ini dengan taruhan nyawanya jadi aku igin mengikuti jejek tou-sandan pertama kaliaku bertemu dengan kurama nii aku sangat membencinyakarena telah membunuh orangtuaku dan menyebabkan aku dijauhipenduduk desa namun setelah megetahui bahwa kurama nii dikedalikan oleh orang bertopeng spiral aku sudah tidak membencinya dan sejak saat itu kurama nii melatihku menjadi ninja walaupun aku jeius diusiaku 6 tahu aku sudah bisa jurus dasar ninja dan beberapa jutsuelemen E-Rank-A-rank tapi aku tidak pernah menunjukkannya pda oranglain


	2. Chapter 2

**author note:wah maaf sebesar besarnya kemari saya sangat terburu buru selamat menik mati fic ancur ini**

**warning:abal-abal,typo,newbie dll semua warning ada**

sekarang aku dan kurama nii sedang melatih kemampuan sharinganku kata nii-san sharinganku bisa menjadi rinnengan bahkan bisa berevolusi dan mata ini kuberi nama raykuugan mata ini terlahir dari gabungan antara dna uchiha,senju,uzumaki,dan namikaze yang ada dalam tubuhku dan kata nii-san kemampuaaan dari raykyuugan adalah dapat mmenggunakan kelima elemen dan dapat menggabungkan kekuatan elemen dan dapat mernggunakan semua jurus dari 3 mata legenda aku sangat senang saat mengetahui hal sudah bisa menggunakan raykyuugan tapi sekara aku hanya bisa menggunakan 3 elemen yaitu api,angin,air .

Naruto pov end,

"nii-san apa yang sedang ni-san lakukaan " ucap seorang anak berambut pirang dengan tiga garis kembar dimasing-masing pipinya A.K.A naruto **"aku sedang mencari hewan buruan untuk makan malam nanti**"ucap kurama sambil mengejar seekor rusa dengan menggunaka pedang kusanbaiklah jika itu kemauanmu gaki"uagi no tsurugi "nii-saan kita memancing saja daripada menangkap hewan te3rus lebih baik makan ikan saja"ucap naruto **"baiklah** **gaki"**cap kurama "nii-san jangan panggil aku gaki umurku kan sudah 7 tahun "ucap naruto sam,bil mengembungkan pipinya"**ya itulah alasannya umurmu baru 7tahun kan** **jadi pantas kupanggil gaki**" ucap kurama "oke kalau nii-san manggil aku gaki nii-san kupanggil jii-san saja ya"ucap naruto "**hah lebih** **baik kita mancing saja**" ucap kurama dengan nada kesal"oke jii-san"ucap naruto dengan nada mengejek"**jangan panggil aku jii-san gakiumurku baru sekitar 1000 tahun lo"** ucap kurama Naruto langsung sweatdrop setelah mendengar kata-kata nii-sannya"1000 tahun itu baru dasar pak tua"ucap naruto"jangan panggil aku pak tua hah lebih baik kita mancing"UCAP KURAMA MENGALAH

TIME SKIP,

"enak juga ya ikan ini"ucap naruto "dasar kau aku malah kau suruh kembali kedalam penjara ini saat kau makan " ucap rubah besar berekor sembilan"nanti kalau nii-san keluar pasti cakra nii-san akan terdeteksi dan lagi oula ikannyaa cuma satu dan aku yang dapat"ucap naruto "terserah apa katamu sajalah"ucap kurama dan setelah itu ada kepulan asap didepan naruto dan dibalik asap ada seorang anbu memakai topeng gagak"naruto kau dipanggil hokage-sama"ucap sang anbu "aku tidak tahu lebih baik kau cepat kesana"ucap sang anbu"baiklah"

SAMPAI DIKANTOR HOKAGE,

"jii-san ada apa meanggilku"ucap naruto"aku ingin memasukan mu keakademi besok"kata sandaime hokage "asik aku akan mendapatkan teman"ucap naruto "iya pasti kau dapat teman,dan naruto ini uang untuk membeli keperluan mu tapi aku tidak bisa mengan tarmu"ucap hokage sambil menyerahkan 500.000 ryo pada naruto"tidak apa-apa ji-san aku tetap senang kok terima kasih jii-san"ucap naruto sam bil memeluk sang hokage "iya cepat besok kamu langsung keakademi. ucap hokage "baik jii-san"ucap naruto sambil pergi keluar dari kantor hokage

DITOKO PAKAIAN DAN PERALATAN NINJA

NARUTO POV'

aku sepertinya harus menyamar hah terpaksa gunakan henge hah tatapan itu aku paling benci dengn tatapan itu hah pasti menyenangkan bila tou-san dankaa-san masih hidup dan mereka pasti tidak menganggapku monster itu ada gang aku berubah disana saja"henge"aku berubah enjadi peria berumur 18 tahun dengan rambut seperti tou-san tapi berwarna merah dan menggunakan celana berwarna hitam dan baju nitam aku harus cepat membli pakaian dan alat sebelum aku kehabisan cakra walaupun aku memiliki kyuubi didalam tubuhku namun umurku baru7 tahun jadi cakraku sedikit aku masuk toko dan mengam bil kunai cabang 3 dan baju hitam tanpa lengan baju merah dengan lambang pusaran air berwarna orange di punggung dan celana berwarna hitam dan suriken biasa,kunai beberapa kertas sege kosongkertas penyimpanan dan beberapa pakaian yang sama seperti tadi dan aku langsung ke kasir untuk membayar semua"berapa ini semua tuan"tanyaku kepada penjaga toko""semua 155.000ryo apa ada yang lain" tidak ini uangnya "sambil kuserahkan uang sebesar 200.000 ryo aku keluar toko dengan tersenyum lebar karena besok adalah hari dimana aku mendapat banyak teman

**TBC**

maaf untuk chapter sebelumnya karena terlalau pendek dan sepertinya chapter ini juga pen dek maaf minna-san


	3. Chapter 3

ESOK HARINYA,  
Suara burung berkicau terdengar didekat apartemen yang dijauhi oleh para penduduk konoha dan didalam apartemen ada seorang anak yang baru bangun tidur 'wah sudah pagi ternyata saatnya mandi dan makan terus keakademi'batin naruto  
SETELAH MANDI,  
NARUTO POV,  
Wah lebih baik aku sarapan di ichiraku saja persediaan ramen instanku sudah habis.  
Pandangan mereka memang aku harus sabar  
NARUTO POV END  
"Paman pesan ramen jumbo"ucap Naruto.  
"oh,siap naruto,kudengar kau akan masuk ke akademi"ucap Teuchi sang pemilik ramen

"iya paman, kan aku akan menjadi ninja yang hebat dan hokage terhebat meebihi hokage sebelum hokage sebelumnya"ucap naruto dengan senyuman kasnya

"wah,itu cita-cita yang hebat Naruto dam ini ramen pesananmu"ucap Teuchi sambil menyerahkan satu mangkok ramen

"wah,ramen ini adalah ramen terenak didunia paman"kata Naruto sambil memakan ramennya

"kau bisa saja Naruto"ucap teuchi

"wah ,enak tambah paman"ucap naruto setelah menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen dalam waktu 5 menit

"iya,ini aku sudah siapkan"jawab teuchi

"o,ya paman ayame nee-san dimana?"tanya naruto

"Ayame sedang belanja bahan-bahan makanan dipasar"jawabteuchi

"sudah ya paman aku mau ke akademi dulu"ucap Naruto setelah makan 5 mangkok ramen dan membayar

"hati-hati naruto"kata teuchi

"iya paman sampai jumpa"ucap naruto

Time skip,

Diakademi sedang ada keributan yang disebabkan oleh para fansgirl bungsu uchiha A.K.A sasuke uciha yang sedang melihat keluar lewat jendela didekatnya

Sambil mengamati seorang anak berambut pirang yang sedang menyen diri dibawah pohon dan duduk diayunan

Naruto pov,

Hah sudah 4tahun aku di akdemi tapi selalu saja aku tidak mendapat teman mereka malah menjauhiku dan selalu menghinaku bila aku mendekati mereka

Dan besok sudah ujian genin sepertinya aku akan mennunjukkan sedikit kemempuanku tapi lebih baik tany pada nii-san dulu

Naruto pov end,

Alam bawah sadar naruto,

"nii-san boleh tidak aku menunjukkan sedikit kemampuanku besok"tanya naruyto pada sesosok rubah besar berekor 9A.K.A kurama

"**Terserah padamu saja gaki"**ucap kurama

"baiklah kalau begitu akan kuberi kejutan pada mereka semua"ucap naruto

"sampai jumpa nii-san aku akan berlatih dulu"ucap naruto

Time skip esok harinya,

"wah aku akan menunjukkan semua kemampuan ku dan pasti kalian semua akan takjub dengan kemampuanku  
"ucap seorang anak dengan anjing di kepalanya A.

"terserah katamu kiba"kata seorang anak dengan pakaian sangat tertutupA.K.A sino

Dan sura berisik terdengar dari dalam kelas itu sampai sang guru datang

"baiklah anak-anak kita akan mulai dengan melempar suriken,ayo kita ke ke halaman"ucap sang guru yang bena ma iruka

"baik sensei"jawab semua murid kompak minus sasuke,sino,naruto,dn sikamru yang baru bangun fdari tidurnya

DIHALAMAN,

"baiklah dimulai dari sasuke"kata iruka dan sasuke pun maju dengn wajah dingin kas uchiha.

Dan sasuke pun melempar 10 suriken dan berhasil t 9 dan satu sedikit meleset

"wah sasuke-kun memang hebat"teriak semua fansgirl sasuke

"hah dasar sombong kau teme"teriak seorang anak dengan rambut irang dan tiga gariskembar di masing masing pipinya A.K.A naruto

"dasarkau dobe seperti kau bisa saja"ejek sasuke pada naruto

"lihat saja nanti teme"kata naruto

Dan beranjut dengan sakura5kena2hampir dan yang lain meleset

Ino 5kena 3hampir lainnya hilang

Shikamaru 7kena lainya meleset

Couji 6kena lainya meleset

Dan sekarang adalah giliran naruto

"Dia paling tdak bisa dan akan meleeset semua"kataseorang murid

"iya diakan sangat bodoh"kata murid lain dan terus berbnyi sampai naruto akan melempar suriken itu denngan sasatu tangan langsung dan hasilnya sangat mengejutkan 5 papan sasaran hancur 3 berlubang dan dua retak

"Apa kau bisa teme "kata naruto pada sasuke yang hanya mendecihtidak suka

"dasar sombong"kata sasuke

Sasuke pov,

Sebenarnya sekuat apadiriu dobe aku sepertinya jauh tertinggal darimu bila begini terus aku tidak akann bisa membunuh orang itu awas saja kau dobe akan kubalas kekealahanku

Semua yang melihat iytu hanya menatap ngeri kearanh papan kayu yang telah hancur akibat jurus dari naruto yang bisa dibilang mengerikan bagi murid akademi

"Dan tes selanjutnya bunshin"kata iruka

Dan semua mengeluarkan bunshin dengan sempurna dan sekarang giliran naruto

"Naruto sekarang giliranmu"kata iruka

"baiklah iruka-sensei **tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu"**teriak naruto dan telihatlah ribuan bunsun naruto di halaman itu dan hal itu membuat semua memandang kagum pada naruto kecuali sasuke dia memanfdamng naruto dengan tatapan iri

"dan setelah ini kaian harus menunjukkan jurus yang kalian kuasai"kata iruka pada semua muridnya dan setelah itu murid-murid akademi maju satu-satu sasuke dengan jurus bla apinya dan lulus sikamaru dangan jurus bayangan chouji dengan jurus menjadib bola raksasa dan liul;us kiba dengan gatsuga luus dan sekarang giliran Naruto

"Naruto sekaranggiliranmu"kata iruka

"baik sensei **fuuton:rasen suriken"**teriak naruto dan melempar rasenggan dngan piringan angin berbentuk surien ang berutar

_Blaar_ suara rasen suriken milik naruto saat menyentuh tanah dan mengakibaytkan ledakan yang sangat besar

"baiklah besok hai pembagian tim dan kalian semu lulus"kata iruka dengan wajah pucat setelah melihat hasil dari jurus naruto yang sangat dahsya


	4. Chapter 4

Pada pagi hari di desa konoha gakure ada anak berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan menuju akademi ninja dia memakai baju berwarna merah darah dengan 2kancing terbuka memperlihatkan baju hitam tanpa lengan dan celana hitam  
"hei,naruto tunggu aku"tanya Rock Lee dari kejauhan  
"oh,kau ternyata kukira siapa"ucap Naruto  
"iya,dan hari ini hari pembagian kelompok semoga kita satu kelompok"ucap lee  
NARUTO POV,  
Perkenalkan disebelahku ini temanku yang pertama saat masuk akademi dia dengansepenuh hati dan dia juga tidak menganggapku monster seperti murid lainnya walaupun dia tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsutsu ataupun genjutsu tapi dia sangat ahli dalam taijutsu.  
NARUTO POV END,  
"nar,nanti kita setelah selesai dari akademi kita latihan bareng ya"ajak lee  
"wah,sepertinya seru kita sudah lama tidak latih tanding ya"ucap naruto  
"iya,tapi kamu jangan gunakan jurus yang kemarin ya aku ngeri ngeliatnya"ucap lee ngeri memikirkan jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh naruto kemarin  
"tenang sajaaku masih memiliki jurys lain yang lebih hebat dari rasen suriken"jawab naruto menenangkan atau mengancam saya bingung kalian bagaimana hah.  
back to story  
"ha!kau masih punya jurus yang lebih hebat"ucap lee dengan wajah pucat karena mendengar jawaban naruto  
" tenang saja jutsu ku yang lain jarang kugunakan kok aku hanya menggunakannya saat darurat saja"jawab Naruto dengan cengiran kasnya  
"untunglah aku masih bisa melihat matahari terbit"ucap lee  
"Tapi aku akan menggunakan jutsu paling tidakD-RANK sampai A-RANK saja tidak sampai S-RANK kok"ucap naruto  
"hah,sama saja itu mengerikan dan ayo masuk separtinya Iruka sensei hampir datang"ucap Lee sambil melihat iruka yang ada dibelakang mereka  
"hai anak-anak hari ini adalah hari pembagian tim dan Tim 1 adalah (skip sampai Tim 7)dan tim 7adalah kiba,sasuke,sakura"ucap iruka  
"yei aku satu tim dengan sasuke-kun"ucap salah satu fansgirl sasukeA.K.A Sakura  
"Jangan senang dulu kau jidat"teriak perempuan berambut pirang pucat A.K.A Ino"Memang kenapa pig kau ada masalah"balas sakura sengit  
"Sudah kalian berdua diam kita lanjutkan tim 8 hinata hyuga,rock Lee,dan sino baiklah tim 9 karena tahun lalu masih aktif kita lewati tim 10 ino yamanaka,chouji akimici ,dan shikamaru nara dan tim ini dibuat untuk meneruskan formasi ino,shika, 11 naruto uzumaki,tenten,dan neji pembibing kalian akan segera datang jadi tunggulah disini sampai mereka datang"ucap iruka dan setelah itu datang jounin perempuan bernama kurinei dandan mengajak tim 8 keluar ruangan dan disusul oleh tim lainnya,dan sekarang tinggal tim 7 dan tim 11 namun tiba-tiba datang seorang jounin dengan pakaian seba hitam A.K.A ibiki morino  
" Baiklah tim 11 ikut aku ke training graund 11"perintah ibiki pada anggota tim 11 dan pregi ke training graund 11 diikuti oleh anggota tim 8  
"Baiklah sekarang perkenalkan nama,hobi,hal yang kalian sukai,hal yangtidak kalian sukai,dan cita-cita kalian"ucap ibiki tegas  
"Tapi sensei bisa contohkan terlabih dulu"ucap tenten  
"Baiklah kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku ibiki morino,hobiku adalah menyiksa bocah seperti kalian,hal yang kusukai adalah hal yang tidak kalian sukai!,dan hal yang tidak kusukai adalah hal yang kalian sukai dan soal cita-citaku itu rahasia"ucap ibiki"Dan selanjutnya kau"ucap ibiki sambil menunjuk tenten  
"ha'i namaku tenten hobiku adalah berlatih,hal yang kusukai adalah senjata yang hebat,hal yang tidak kusukai adalah orang yang menggunakan senjata untuk kejahata,dan cita-citaku adalahucap tenten  
"Baiklah kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku ibiki morino,hobiku adalah menyiksa bocah seperti kalian,hal yang kusukai adalah hal yang tidak kalian sukai!,dan hal yang tidak kusukai adalah hal yang kalian sukai dan soal cita-citaku itu rahasia"ucap ibiki"Dan selanjutnya kau"ucap ibiki sambil menunjuk tenten  
"ha'i namaku tenten hobiku adalah berlatih,hal yang kusukai adalah senjata yang hebat,hal yang tidak kusukai adalah orang yang menggunakan senjata untuk kejahata,dan cita-citaku adalahmenjadi kunoichi yang hebat seperti tsunade hime"ucap tenten  
"Dan selanjutnya kau"ucap ibiki sambil menunjuk neji  
"namaku neji hyuga,hobi,berlatih,hal yang kusukai sepertinya tidak ada,hal yang kubenci banyak,cita-citaku ingin mensejajarkan anggota clan hyuga utama dan cabang"ucap neji  
"Dan selanjutkan kau pirang"ucap ibiki sambil menunjuk Naruto  
"hn,namaku naruto uzumaki,hobi berlatih,hal yang kusukai ramen,hal yang kubenci orang-orang arogan dan orang yang mngakibatkan peperangan,cita-citaku adalah menjadi hokage terhebat melebihi hokage sebelumnya agar aku bisa menciptakan dunia tanpa peperangan"ucap naruto sambil melihat kearh langit dan itu membuat ibiki tersenyum karena mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan dari para muridnya

"Baikla bekalian boleh pulang besok kalian semua harus ke devisi intelejent untuk melakkukan tes apakah kalian layak menjadi genin atau tidak"ucap ibiki

"Tapi sensei bukannya kami sudah lulus menjadi genin setelah lulus dari akademi?"tanya tenten penasaran

"Memang tapi layak atau tidaknya kalian menjadi genin adalah aku yang menentukan"ucap ibiki

"Tesnya seperti apa sensei"tanya naruto penasaran pada sang sensei

"Soal tesnya kalian lihat saja besok"ucap ibiki

"baiklah sampai jumpa kalian berdua"ucap tenten kepada dua rekannya setelah ibiki pergi dengan sushinnya

"baiklah neji aku pergi dulu aku masih punya urusan sampai jumpa"ucap naruto pada neji

"iya sampai jumpa naruto"ucap neji

NARUTO POV,

HAH sensei akan memberi tes apaya baik aku berlatih bersama Lee ssaja

NARUTO POV END,

"Wah lee kau sedang berlatih keras ternyata ayo kita mulai latih tandingnya"ucap naruto saat melihat lee sedang memukul pohon hingga hampir hancur

"Iya ayo kita mulai naruto"kata Lee sambil mengambl kuda kuda dan berlari "**konoha dai senpu"**ucap lee sambil menyerang naruto namun naruto dapat menghindarinya dan memukul lee tepat didada dan berakibat Lee terlempar sejauh 2meter.

"Rasakan ini lee **katon:gokakyu no jutsu"**naruto menyemburkan bola api tapi naruto membuat jutsu tanpa segel tangan dan hal itu dilihat lee dan lee hanya memendang kagum naruto tapi setelah menyadari bahaya mendekat lee langsung meloncat kebelakang namum naruto sudah ada dibelakangnya dan menendang lee keatas lalu naruto menhghilang lagi dan muncul diatas Lee sambil memukunya dan mengakibatkan lee meluncur ketanah namun belum sampai rtanah naruto sudah ada didepannya dan memukul nya kesamping hingga lee menabrak pohon

"wah,kekuatanmu memang hebat naruto aku mengaku kalah dan sebaiknya kita pulang sudah sore hmpir malam aku sudah lapar naruto sampai jumpa"ucap lee dan segera pergi dengan langkanh yang tertatih-tatih

"sebaiknya aku juga pulang sudah hampir gelap dan oh ya kan aku belum makan dari tadi siang aku akan mampir ke ichiraku dulu

DI ICHIRKU RAMEnN,

"Paman pesan ramen jumbo satu"teriak naruto

"iya naruto tunggu sebentar aku akan membuatnya dulu"jawab teuchi

"Hei naruto kau sering makan disini ternyata"ucap seorang pelangan

"o,ternyata ada ibiki sensei,iya sensei aku hampir tiaphari mampir kesini untuk makan ramen dan sensei sendiri sering kemari"jawab dan tanya naruto pada pelanggan tadi yang ternya ta ibiki dan mereka pun makan ramen bersama


End file.
